


Perfectly Imperfect

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Sometimes perfection is overrated.





	Perfectly Imperfect

In the beginning of the relationship was a need for perfection. 

When she stayed over, Daniel would wake first and shower, immediately slipping on the prosthetic, and it stayed there until bedtime. While he was in the shower, she would unpin her hair and apply makeup, presenting the Peggy Carter everyone knew.

As time went by, the pretensions disappeared. At home he spent more time prosthetic-free, and she makeup-free.

This morning when he woke, finding a line of dried drool from her mouth to where it pooled on his shoulder, he realized how much more he enjoyed their imperfect moments.


End file.
